


While There's Tears, There's Hope

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/F, Unbury Your Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Heather feels Bill’s tears.





	While There's Tears, There's Hope

Heather always feels Bill’s tears. Whenever Bill cries, she knows where Bill is in the universe and feels her sadness or pain like it’s her own. It’s a strange sort of empathy, but Heather likes the bond that was first created when they met, and she wouldn’t change it for anything.

It’s been months, or years, or decades since Bill left her (the passing of time is impossible to determine these days) when she feels Bill’s tears more intensely than ever before. Bill’s heart is breaking; her world has crumbled around her. Heather hurts too. She doesn’t know the specifics, doesn’t know exactly what has happened, but she does know one thing: Bill needs her.

She can’t ignore it. Bill needs her, so she will help. She will save Bill from whatever is causing her misery. Heather may not be human anymore, but she still cares, still feels. The bond between her and Bill is strong, unbreakable. She will do whatever she can to stop Bill’s pain.

She tracks Bill to a spaceship on the brink of disappearing into a black hole, far into the future from when they met. She assesses the situation from her puddle.

She is the water and the water is her. There cannot be one without the other, and yet she is free, able to think and speak and act for herself. Power courses through her veins, bubbly and light but at the same time dense and strong like water. She knows how to use her powers now; she’s in control.

Knowing what she must do, she takes physical form. She rises from the water and is birthed into a desolate world of fire and ash. Water drips from her every pore, splashing into the murky puddle from which she materialised.

It takes no effort to free Bill from her metal cage, and when she kisses Bill, it proves they’re both alive and free. Bill’s surprised to see her, but now there’s no doubt that their bond works two ways and they _will_ be together.

Heather takes Bill’s hand as they step into the nebula. Through the physical contact, she feels Bill’s grief for the Doctor and the destruction she left behind, but she also feels Bill’s joy: joy to be alive, joy to be herself, and joy to not be alone.

Heather has given Bill freedom and life, but she can do even better than that. She shows Bill the universe. She shows Bill hope.

And, as promised, they’re back in time for tea.


End file.
